


Первое признание

by Kyooka



Category: Bleach
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor, Mini, Romantic Comedy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-03
Updated: 2012-03-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 04:06:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/670093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyooka/pseuds/Kyooka





	Первое признание

Ичиго хмуро смотрел на оккупировавшую его стол кучу. Куча была розовой, сладко-пахнущей, шебуршащей и украшенной миллионом бантиков и рюшечек. Для переживавшего очередное нашествие шинигами на собственный дом подростка, День Святого Валентина был лишней головной болью. Начавшейся прямо с утра. Но, если кусок шоколадного торта, который всегда готовила для него и отца Юзу был своего рода семейной традицией, то куда ему деть и как переварить устрашающую гору сладостей, надаренных в школе — он не знал. Например, от Иноуэ. Ичиго с содроганием посмотрел на небольшую коробочку, украшенную ядовито-розовым бантом. Если Иноуэ шоколад сделала сама, а не купила в магазине, то страшно представить, что в нем могло оказаться... Кальмары? Грибы? Помадка на основе васаби??!   
  
Вообще, странно было что ему столько надарили. Ладно Тацки и Иноуэ. Они друзья, тут все понятно, сам собирался на Белый День купить каждой по какой-нить безделушке, но остальное?! Раньше он такое только в манге видел — открываешь ты шкафчик со сменкой, а из него на тебя валится гора. Ичиго злился, смущался, прятался от карауливших его девчонок на крыше и искренне недоумевал внезапной повальной любви. Хотя, в этом году много кто из парней в классе получил шоколадку, а некоторые — даже признание. Что eж говорить — даже Кейго отхватил свою порцию, так озверев от радости, что вырубать его пришлось пинком. Видимо, в мозгу девчонок с младших курсов что-то перемыкает, когда это касается парней из выпускного класса.   
  
— Что ты делаешь, Ич-чан? — от раздавшегося прямо пол локтем голоса, и последовавшего за ним запрыгивания к нему на плечо, Ичиго выпустил коробку из рук и ругнулся про себя.   
  
— Думаю, что делать с этим стихийным бедствием, — буркнул парень.   
  
— Ммм, — Ячиру, сменившая дислокацию с его плеча на стол, внимательно рассматривала сваленный кучей шоколад. Она была одна, и это наводило на мысли...  
  
— А где Кенпачи?   
  
— Кен-тян с Бьяку-тян. А с ними Сверкающий Шар и Красавчик.  
  
— Хорошенькая компания...   
  
Отрывать увлеченно перебирающую "подарки" девчонку не хотелось, спрашивать какого лешего Зараки забыл с Бьякуей, и что с ними делают Юмичка с Иккаку — тоже. Интересно конечно, но он как-нибудь перебьется. А то эта пигалица еще решит, что он соскучился по "Кен-тяну". Внутренне содрогнувшись второй раз за утро, Ичиго лег на кровать, пялясь в потолок. Гуляющая компания, плюс Ячиру, плюс Ренджи с Рукией. Хорошо еще к Тоширо Мацумото не явилась.   
  
"Черт! Каракура им что, курорт какой-то?!" — скрипел зубами Ичиго, узрев в первый раз явившуюся делегацию. Больше было только когда арранкары появились в первый раз, неужели эти квинси такая заноза в заднице? Хотя... если вспомнить их единственного представителя, с которым он был знаком... Даа, заноза... а точнее целый кол. Или сучковатое еловое бревно.   
  
— Ич-чан! — прыгнувшая прямо на живот Ячиру — это что-то... Отойдя от ощущения, что на него уронили наковальню, Ичиго попытался спихнуть с себя девчонку, но та уже прыгнула обратно на стол.   
  
— Черт! Чего тебе? — потирая отдавленные ребра, совсем недружелюбно поинтересовался Ичиго.   
  
— Ич-чан, а что это за подарки? У тебя сегодня день рождения?   
  
— День взбесившихся девчонок сегодня, — буркнул парень и снова покосился на кучу. — Как тебе объяснить... Сегодня день Святого Валентина, на него девчонки дарят шоколад.  
  
— Значит это все шоколадки? А почему девочки только дарят? А кому дарят? Всем?  
  
— Э.. ну да, это все шоколадки.. Наверное. И конфеты, и печенье подойдет, если оно шоколадное. И вообще не знаю! Я никогда этой ерундой не интересовался! Просто день такой, когда... — от отвернулся, скрывая смущение, — в любви признаются.   
  
— Ич-чан покраснел! Он такой популярный оказывается! Сердцеед! — довольно лыбящуюся девчонку немедленно захотелось стукнуть чем-то тяжелым. Ему и так было не очень хорошо, так она еще масла в огонь подлила.   
  
— Умолкни! Это не такой шоколад! Это благодарственный! Или в знак дружбы! Я же говорил — просто сегодня девчонки дарят шоколад. И все! Не придумывай тут небылицы! — А вот правда? Если бы ему кто-то взял и признался, что с этим делать? За сражениями и разборками, Ичиго как-то совсем упустил факт наличия "простой школьной жизни", как ее именовал Кейго. Вон, у того же Мизуиро со средней школы девчонок куча...   
  
— Но это все равно хорошо, — болтающая ногами Ячиру улыбаясь смотрела на него, положив голову на ладошки. — Шоколадки — это вкусно, сладко. Разве плохо, что совсем-совсем не знакомый человек подарил тебе шоколадку? Ты ее скушаешь, и тебе станет от нее хорошо. Значит, этот совсем-совсем не знакомый человек хотел сделать тебе хорошо, значит ты ему важен. Разве это плохо?   
  
Железная логика. И ведь не поспоришь. Ичиго молчал.   
  
— Если бы я знала, что сегодня нужно дарить сладости тем, кто тебе дорог, я бы принесла тебе какую-нить вкусняшку, — девчонка, которая сама была похожа на сахарную вату из-за своей головы, хихикнула. — Потому что я хочу, чтобы тебе было хорошо, ведь ты друг Кен-тяна, и раз он тебя любит, то я тоже тебя люблю.   
  
— Кхем.   
  
У Ичиго аж в горле запершило. Вот вам и признание в любви, правда было оно весьма сомнительным, особенно с учетом фигурировавшего на первом месте Кенпачи. Явно не идеал и не голубая мечта. Развить все странности этой мысли Ичиго не позволило продолжение. От которого дар речи натурально пропал.   
  
— А ты, Ичи-чан? Любишь меня?   
  
Ичиго моргнул, девчонка перестала болтать ногами и внимательно смотрела на него, видимо ожидая ответа.   
  
— Угу.   
  
— А Кен-тяна?   
  
— Угу.  
  
— А...  
  
— Да! Я всех люблю! — наконец не выдержал и взорвался Ичиго, спихивая со своего стола малявку, — И тебя я люблю, и Кенпачи я тоже люблю! И Иккаку, и павлина этого...так что забирай эту х.. шоколад и иди к ним! — сграбастав со стола самые ближайшие пакеты и коробки, Ичиго вручил их Ячиру, пока та не успела опомниться и ляпнуть еще что-нибудь. Выставив девчонку за дверь, рыжий облегченно вздохнул и рухнул на кровать, старательно не глядеть в сторону уцелевшего шоколада. День Святого Валентина приближался к вечеру...


End file.
